


Не только для того, чтобы... (Not only in order that...)

by Mariza



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выпустив Тарабаса, Анжелика приходит поговорить с Фантагиро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не только для того, чтобы... (Not only in order that...)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды Фантагиро.

_Меня зовут Фантагиро. Станем друзьями!.._  
Это меч тебя ранил, а не я…  
Тебе не надоело терпеть эти издевательства? Ты не животное, ты – человек!  
Руки даны нам не только для того, чтобы убивать. А рот – не только для того, чтобы оскорблять… 

 

Замок короля Тогора напомнил Фантагиро о покойном Руфусе. Скольких же людей погубила злоба Даркена… Черное облако уничтожало целые деревни: мужчин, женщин, стариков и детей. Даже животных не щадило. И никого из погибших уже не вернуть. Из всех, убитых им, ее одну Даркен воскресил. И отнюдь не по доброте душевной.  
Жаль, она не умеет возвращать мертвым жизнь…  
– Фантагиро! – тихий шепот вывел ее из задумчивости.  
– Анжелика? – Король ведь приказал запереть ее? – Ты выбралась, но как?  
– У меня преданные служанки, – невесело улыбнулась принцесса, присаживаясь рядом с клеткой. – Я… я хотела извиниться…  
– За что? – удивилась Фантагиро, перебираясь поближе к прутьям, чтобы лучше видеть собеседницу.  
Анжелика поморщилась.  
– Я же стреляла в тебя. Ну, когда ты спасла Тарабаса… Да и потом, в Некраде… готова была убить, а ведь ты мне ничего плохого не сделала. Любовь Тарабаса – не твоя вина.  
– Главное, что ты раскаялась в своих поступках, – Фантагиро мягко улыбнулась. – Знаешь, я ведь тоже не ангел. Сколько от меня сестры вытерпели!.. Но они простили, и теперь мы живем в мире… жили.  
Она осеклась, помрачнела. Ее сестры заколдованы – и погибнут вместе со всеми обитателями замка, с отцом, с Ромуальдо, со своими мужьями и детьми… Ей не удалось спасти их.  
Анжелика напряженно и пристально смотрела на нее, покусывая губы.  
– Тарабас расколдует их, – наконец вымолвила она.  
– Что? – вскинулась Фантагиро. – Но для этого ему нужно вернуть замок на место, а он здесь, он… – и заозиралась, пытаясь найти знакомую фигуру через частые прутья решеток.  
– Он на свободе и уже далеко отсюда. Вместе с твоим замком.  
Метнувшись в другой угол клетки, Фантагиро разбросала сваленные там вещи.  
– Я даже не заметила! – пробормотала она.  
– Ты говорила с Федором, – Анжелика услышала ее шепот и сочла нужным объясниться. – Я бы выпустила всех вас, но лошадь могла увести лишь одну. А Тарабас – колдун, он лучше разберется, как снять чары…  
– А еще ты его любишь и боишься, что король казнит его.  
– Да, – согласилась Анжелика. – Тебя он пощадит. Когда придет весть, что твой замок снова на месте и родные свободны, отец ни на что не осмелится, даже если будет грозиться. Война ему не нужна. Казнить Федора? Скорее, он будет таскать его с собой на цепи, чтобы люди потешались и выкрикивали оскорбления. Уродство порой защищает не хуже титула. Но Тарабас…  
– Король назначил его козлом отпущения, – горько усмехнулась Фантагиро. – За все зло, совершенное Даркеном.  
– И за свои грехи тоже, – Анжелика замолчала, а потом потянулась куда-то вбок. – Совсем забыла… Я подумала, что ты хочешь пить, и принесла немного…  
Жажда не мучила Фантагиро, но она приняла кубок. Раз Анжелика так старается наладить отношения, стоит пойти ей навстречу. Всего-то три глотка воды…  
– Отец боялся и ненавидел моего брата. Он нисколько не скорбит о нем, его гибель – всего лишь удобный предлог, чтобы расправиться с Тарабасом. Он бы и сам убил Руфуса или приказал кому-нибудь, но духу не хватило. Только запер в темнице.  
– А ты освободила его.  
– Не из благородства, не думай. Он был нужен, чтобы сбежать из дворца и отправиться за вами вслед. Стража легко бы задержала меня – но Руфус был им не по зубам.  
– И ты не побоялась прийти к нему?  
– Я… – Анжелика замешкалась с ответом. – Я никогда не боялась его. Даже в детстве. Помню, как-то раз подслушала разговор служанок, и мне стало до смерти любопытно, действительно ли мой брат такой страшный, как о нем говорят. И я пришла в его темницу. Села у двери и просто смотрела. Сначала он принюхивался, попытался подойти, но цепь не дала. Рычал, расхаживал из угла в угол… Пробовал испугать меня – надвигался, пока цепь позволяла, оскалившись и рыча, пальцы скрючивал, словно это когти. Я не пугалась и приходила еще. Иногда приносила старые игрушки: хотелось узнать, что он с ними сделает. Какие-то Руфус разломал сразу: не в приступе гнева, просто он очень сильный… был. А с фигуркой слона возился долго. Вертел, со всех сторон рассматривал… Правда, потом тоже сломал.  
– А отец не бранил за эти визиты?  
– Однажды отругал. И я перестала приходить. Руфус не был для меня кем-то… значимым. Наверное, к животным в зверинце я бы относилась так же. Ты – первая, кто счел его человеком, а не чудищем. Я помню твои слова: «Руки даны нам не только для того, чтобы убивать»…  
– А рот – не только для того, чтобы оскорблять, – продолжила Фантагиро и зевнула: на нее внезапно накатила волна сонливости.  
– А умение говорить – не только для того, чтобы лгать. Но все мы лжем.  
– О чем ты? – Фантагиро подняла взгляд и замерла. Анжелика пристально и недобро смотрела на нее, напоминая изготовившуюся к броску куницу.  
– О том, что в чем-то Даркен был прав. Те, кто любит тебя, обречены страдать. Но больше ты ничье сердце не разобьешь.  
– Что ты дала мне? – прошептала Фантагиро, хватаясь за горло. Перед глазами у нее все поплыло, Анжелика казалась одним розовым пятном.  
– Это яд. Он действует быстро и безболезненно. Ты просто заснешь и уже не проснёшься. Один недостаток – противоядие легко найти. Но Тарабас далеко, Парсель уехал еще раньше, а Федор в другой клетке. Черная Ведьма не станет тебя спасать. Так что помощи ждать неоткуда.  
«Гром! Молния!» – попыталась крикнуть Фантагиро, но сил хватило только еле слышный шепот.  
– Я же сказала, что помню твои слова. «Это меч тебя ранил, а не я, Руфус! Станем друзьями, Руфус! Ты человек, а не чудовище, Руфус!» Ты такая лицемерка, Фантагиро! Как только умудряешься выглядеть милой и славной. Даже я знаю, что друзей не бросают среди толпы стражников с цепями и алебардами, что ранит не оружие, а рука, держащая его, – а благородством духа я не отличаюсь.  
– Тарабас… – выдохнула Фантагиро. – Он… не простит…  
– Может, даже и убьет, – кивнула Анжелика. – Хотя вряд ли, он же _добрый_. А его любви мне и так не получить. Ты для него – единственная. Может, через много лет… Волшебники ведь живут дольше простых людей. Может, когда-нибудь он и полюбит другую. Только все равно ведь – не меня. Я к тому времени стану старухой или вообще умру. Так что все это не ради того, чтобы устранить соперницу, не думай…  
Анжелика, кажется, говорила, что-то еще, но Фантагиро уже не разбирала слов. Все звуки сливались в какой-то глухой гул, перед глазами стоял туман, а тело ослабло настолько, что и губами не шевельнуть. Налились тяжестью веки, и Фантагиро, не в силах более удерживаться в сознании, закрыла глаза.  
«Жаль, я не увижу Ромуальдо…»

***  
А он, пожалуй, недооценил эту принцессочку.  
Налюбовавшись трупом Фантагиро, Даркен отступил в тень. Тело Черной Ведьмы повиновалось беспрекословно, но он будет несказанно рад вернуться в свое.  
Задуманный план провалился – не воскрешать же эту настырную королеву-воительницу снова. Впрочем, сколько раз за его жизнь что-то случалось не так, как он того хотел? Не счесть. Не сработал прежний замысел – он придумает новый.  
Пускай Тарабас разрушит наложенное на замок проклятие. Пускай даже Ромуальдо вновь станет прежним – Даркен махнул рукой, снимая и чары, сделавшие принца неузнаваемым, и сонные, наложенные парой минут назад, когда он собирался заколдовать Фантагиро, а принц мог помешать. Пускай они горюют вместе с остальными, прославляя подвиги своей мертвой возлюбленной.  
Что же до Анжелики… Даркен усмехнулся. О, он отблагодарит ее за убийство, отведя гнев друзей и родных Фантагиро. Ведь никто не станет мстить несчастной, которая совершила преступление, будучи одержимой злым духом? А уж убедить их в том, что он захватил тело Анжелики, как до этого тело Парселя – труд невеликий.  
И тогда можно будет продумывать новые планы возвращения Тарабаса ко злу. Не забыть бы только отыскать дух Кселлесии и заточить в темницу понадежнее, пока она не успела найти способ снова воскреснуть. В том, что эта мерзавка не умерла окончательно, Даркен был уверен – как-никак, сам учил. Она точно вернется, лишь бы убедиться, что с сыночком все в порядке…  
Впрочем, если Тарабас так упорно не желает становиться злым – может, ну и пусть? Зачем нужен Властелин Зла, уже испорченный добром? Можно вырастить другого.  
Вот ты и пригодишься, принцесса Анжелика. Даже если Тарабас не пожелает искать утешения в твоих объятиях – Даркен не откажется снова провернуть трюк с возвращением своего молодого облика…


End file.
